


Snow fall

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter Festival, and, cafe date, just yehyuk being boyfriends, literally fluff, no weird stuff this time, yeah just all and all cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Hyukjae and Jongwoon have a nice date at the winter festival but the cold was really starting to get to Hyukjae.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Snow fall

**Author's Note:**

> wow me writing yehyuk fluff? i never thought this would happen-

It was the first snow yesterday, which symbolizes the start of the winter season. And that means the winter festival is in town, a festival to celebrate the cold season with warm and fun activities. The park was full of families, couples, or people who just went to the park to enjoy the festival.  
As the snow fell, Hyukjae stood under a large tree at the park. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up. It wasn’t this cold when he first left the house, that’s why he didn’t use a thicker coat. He really thought he could survive off his normal jacket, a scarf, and gloves today. The brisk weather caused him to shiver as the wind passed him for the third time he arrived.

He sneezed, the cold weather was really coming to him now. He thought about going back home, if a certain someone still hasn’t arrived in five minutes. He was so busy trying to keep himself warm, he didn’t hear the sound of snow crunching as someone walked towards him.

“Hyukjae!”

As a familiar voice calls him, Hyukjae didn’t spare a second, he ran towards the person and hugged him. Almost causing both of them to fall towards the cold snow.

“Hyung, you took way too long! I’m freezing here”

The younger only pouts as Jongwoon laughed, he was really freezing and he thought it was funny? Jongwoon patted his head, “I’m sorry okay? I had some business to do at the cafe first, now that i’m here we can enjoy the festival together”.

Hyukjae nodded, he stopped hugging Jongwoon and instead latched on his arm to keep himself warm. They looked around to see what activities they could do together. Jongwoon wanted to do snowboarding and sledding, while Hyukjae just wanted to make a snowman, drink hot cocoa, and maybe call it a day. He tried to act like he wasn’t freezing to death right now, but Jongwoon could see right through it.

“Hyukjae are you sure you aren’t freezing?”

The younger shaked his head, but Jongwoon noticed how his teeth were chattering, and how his nose was red from the cold weather. He could only sigh, Hyukjae really wanted to spend time with him at this winter festival since November, so he was stubborn.  
Jongwoon ended up taking Hyukjae to a hot cocoa stand first before doing other activities. They both enjoyed a cup of hot cocoa, the hot drink warming up their bodies. After that they decided to just go ice skating, it wasn’t an activity that required too much energy, but it was still fun for them.

Jongwoon rents two pairs of ice skating shoes for both of them. He put the shoes on and got on the skating rink in no time, while Hyukjae on the other hand was struggling to even get on the rink. Jongwoon skated over to him and extended his hand for Hyukjae to hold, the younger quickly held his hand. His legs were shaking as he got on the rink, he was scared he would slip and fall on the ice, but Jongwoon held him tight so he knew he was safe.

Jongwoon taught Hyukjae how to skate slowly, the younger was still holding on to his hand, and everytime Jongwoon told him to let god, he would protest.

“Hyukkie, how are you gonna learn how to skate if you keep holding on to me?”

“I’m learning! I just feel safer holding on to you”

The two of them spend the next hour on the skating rink, Hyukjae ends up being brave enough to skate on his own. He still whines at Jongwoon whenever the older skates too far away from him, and the only response he gets is a loud laugh.  
They stopped skating when they realized it was getting quite late. When Jongwoon was returning the skating shoes, Hyukjae sat on a bench, hugging himself again. The cold was really getting to him now, he’s shivering, sneezing, and his teeth were chattering again. He really wants to go home now, but he doesn’t think he’ll even reach home, he’s sure he’ll freeze halfway there.

When Jongwoon returned, he saw how much Hyukjae was shaking. He was starting to worry, should he take him home now? Or does he still want to stay at this festival? But he couldn’t stand looking at his boyfriend shaking like that, so he took off his own coat and put it on the younger. Hyukjae looked up to Jongwoon who only shrugged to him, “Hyung aren’t you gonna be cold?”

“No, but do you still feel cold though? Let’s find a cafe to warm up”

Hyukjae’s eyes lit up, he nodded and got on his feet. Just the thought of a room that has a heater made him excited, he latched onto Jongwoon’s hand again and pulled him towards the exit of the festival.

They entered a cafe and took a seat at one of the tables, they ordered their food and drinks, which mostly consisted of tea, soup, and a few pastries. Hyukjae was now happy as the room he was in had the perfect temperature and not freezing cold like how it was outside. He stared at Jongwoon in front of him, the man was scrolling through sns with a serious look on his face. Hyukjae sighed, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get a boyfriend like Jongwoon, not only was he kind but he was really handsome too..

Jongwoon looked up from his phone when he felt someone staring at him, when he looked at his boyfriend in front of him, Hyukjae was looking at him with loving eyes. Which caused Jongwoon to raise his eyebrow.

“Something’s on my face?”

“Your handsomeness hyung~”

Jongwoon only rolled his eyes when Hyukjae said that. Not long after that their food and drinks came, and in typical Jongwoon fashion, he had to take pictures of it. And Hyukjae was just hungry and in the mood to tease Jongwoon.  
He put his hands near the tea pot, making heart gestures. Jongwoon looked at him, and pushed his hands away so he could take a picture again. Hyukjae pouted, this time he moved the position of one of the pastries, and Jongwoon gave Hyukjae another warning glare.

“Hyuuung.. I’m hungry” Hyukjae pouts. Jongwoon sighs and puts his phone away, he takes a fork and tries out one of the cakes they ordered. When he was about to take a bite of it, Hyukjae had his mouth opened and was staring at the fork on Jongwoon’s hand.  
The older shaked his head, and fed Hyukjae the cake that was on his fork. His boyfriend did a little wiggle when he tasted the cake, he gave Jongwoon a thumbs up before cutting a piece of the cake and offering it to Jongwoon.

Jongwoon opened his mouth and let Hyukjae feed him the cake, and the taste was actually quite good. After that, Hyukjae insisted they fed each other for the other foods, and Jongwoon couldn’t say no when Hyukjae pouted.

They spent quite a few hours in the cafe warming up and talking to each other, they didn’t realize that outside the snow had stopped falling..

**Author's Note:**

> yes the scene where hyuk bothers jw who was taking picture was inspired by their cafe date on suju tv uwuwuwu i keep rewatching that episode~


End file.
